


Trial and Destiny

by FictionWriter34



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriter34/pseuds/FictionWriter34
Summary: Baryl is 5 months pregnant with his abusive ex’s baby, he is scared and unsure of what to do now, however his friends may just convince him to do the right thing…





	Trial and Destiny

Baryl was sitting at home, having his PET near him as he looked at his most recent ultrasound pictures of his baby, he was still afraid of what may happen if his ex found out about them, worse is if he found out AFTER they was born... He sighed to himself as he looked at the picture, leaning on his hand as he did, he hated the fact that he had to hide this, but what other choice did he have? If Kovat found out he was pregnant with his child, he would surely be forced into giving up the child or worse. He couldn’t bear the thought of it.  
“Baryl.” Colonel spoke up, causing the man to switch off the image of the ultrasound and make it so his Navi was visible. “Colin is just about home as well Laika will be coming over in a bit, they will be bringing Ace to see you.”  
“Alright, thank you Colonel.” Baryl nodded and moved to stand up, stretching lightly as he looked down at his belly. “Don’t worry… Your father will never cause harm to you… I will make sure of that…”

\----------------------------

Baryl stayed silent for most of the evening while Laika, Colin and Iriya spoke to each other. He was lost in thought of his baby, Kovat, and what would happen if he didn’t tell him about her. He was at a loss from that point. Yet couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it.  
“Baryl?” Laika spoke up, nudging the man slightly. “Baryl, you haven’t said a word all evening, what’s up?” The blue haired man looked to him in concern.  
Baryl let out a sigh. “It’s nothing, really… Just have a lot on my mind…” he looked down at his belly, not sure of what to say.  
Colin moved to put his arm around Baryl. “Something is up… Is it about the baby? You are with people you can trust if you want to talk.”  
He had to tell them, there was no point in hiding things forever. “It’s about Kovat… I know that I said I was over things but, I can’t get over it… I feel like I should tell him about the baby but I am afraid that he won’t react well…” 

Iriya hummed as he looked towards Baryl with a skeptical look. “Why would you want him to know? For the love of god Baryl he raped you.”  
“I know but I at least… I just…” He let out a defeated sigh and hung his head. “I don’t want this baby to grow up without her knowing about their real father… But I am also scared that he won’t want anything to do with them…”  
Laika sat upright, being sure to be careful. “Listen Baryl, you are the father of three of our own children, and as one expecting parent to another, I can’t let you put yourself in harm’s way for something like that… Please….”  
“Laika believe me, I know that if I go I might get hurt, but every day I just feel a pang of guilt from what happened…” Baryl ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I’m just… Lost…”  
Colin shook his head, moving in front of the man. “Baryl… I know that this is going to be scary, but Kovat has no right to get away with this if it means he can get away with it again…” He assured him.  
“Wait… Are you saying I should try and bring him to court?” He asked, standing up now. “But I don’t know if I will be able to afford it. Lawyers can be expensive, and if the trial gets too stressful, the baby could be harmed and-“  
“Baryl.” Laika spoke up, making him turn and look towards him. “You have us to back you up right? Let’s just see what we can do…”

Baryl sighed, they were right after all, the longer he pushed things, the worse they could be. He couldn’t allow his ex to take advantage of someone else like that… He just couldn’t… With a deep breath he finally spoke up. “Get me a list of contacts… I have some work to do now…”


End file.
